


Way Better Than Your Book

by Slythstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Book - Freeform, Bottom Castiel, Deans a little shit, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythstiel/pseuds/Slythstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been reading his book all morning and Dean's had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Better Than Your Book

**Author's Note:**

> oh this is so embarrassing

It's late afternoon when Dean decides that he's had enough.   
He looks over at Castiel who is, sure enough, thumbing to the next page of his book. His glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, making his face appear sharper from the angle he's sitting at.  
He's curled up in the big, comfortable arm chair, wearing nothing but boxers and a sweatshirt.   
Dean sighs heavily, "hey, Cas, lets go outside?" He suggests, waiting for a reply.   
He gets none.   
Instead, Castiel makes a small noise of recognition, "mhm?"   
"Outside." Dean repeats.   
This time, Castiel says nothing.   
Dean huffs, it's Sunday and he's bored out of his mind and Castiel is sitting there reading his book like he has for the past two hours.   
How he doesn't need to get up and use the bathroom or even get up out of the pure need to get up, Dean will never understand.   
"C'mon, you've been sitting here all day." Dean scoffs, getting up from where he's sitting on the big couch and abandons the magazine he was not really planning to read.   
Their apartment is warm, sunlight streams in through the balcony window, and where Castiel is sitting, he looks great.   
"Just one more chapter." Castiel mumbles, not really paying attention to Dean anymore.   
So Dean shrugs, "I'm going for a walk, then." He states, annoyed that Castiel doesn't even realize he's left.   
Dean changes out of his sweatpants into jeans and slips his wallet into his pocket, padding out of their apartment building and out on the street.   
It's so warm, the pleasant kind of warm with a nice breeze.   
Dean roams around for maybe half an hour, and is pretty fucking amazed to come back and see Castiel in that exact same spot, fingers flipping to the next page.   
He stops briefly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then looks up for a bare second.   
"You're back." He comments, turning back to his book.   
Dean rolls his eyes, making a beeline for where Castiel is sitting and then he snatches the book from Cas' fingers.   
"Dean!" Comes the immediate response and Dean smirks.   
He wiggles the book in front of Cas before grabbing Castiel's outstretched hand (which is making a very bad attempt to grab the book).   
Dean hauls Castiel to his feet, putting the book on the coffee table and then slips his fingers between Castiel's.   
"I want to read." Castiel says plaintively, but Dean ignores him, dipping down and nuzzling Castiel's neck. He smells good, like vanilla and axe body wash from his shower this morning.   
"I want you." Dean mumbles into his neck, moving backward so he can sit on the arm chair, taking up all the space so Castiel has to crawl into his lap.   
"But I was getting to the good part." Castiel complains when Dean kisses his neck, trailing soft kisses on his jaw.   
"C'mon Cas, spend some time with me." Dean says, cocking his head to the side and placing a finger under Castiel's chin so they have eye contact.   
Cas just sighs, "but it's a really good book." He says, turning his head to look at the book that lays half open on the coffee table.   
"I'm even better." Dean chuckles, kissing Castiel.   
He pulls away, giving Cas another kiss, this time, slipping his tongue into Castiel's mouth.   
Dean places one hand on Cas' waist, holding onto him and the other slips under his sweatshirt, fingertips soaking up the warmth from his back.   
Castiel shivers at that, probably because Dean's fingers are cold, but he kisses Dean back, tongue curling around Dean's lazily.   
Dean smiles a bit, nibbling on Cas' bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth.   
Cas gasps and Dean pulls away dotting wet, sloppy kisses on Castiel's neck.   
He scrapes his teeth against Cas' collarbones, satisfied with the dark red that appears on his neck.   
"Much better then your book." Dean promises, lifting the hem of Cas' fraying sweatshirt and pulling it off of his body. Dean's always loved Castiel's body.   
He's toned, like a runner and smooth, no blemishes, no scars, just miles of tan skin.   
He's flexible, fuck, Dean's the most luckiest guy out there because he gets to undress Castiel.  
Castiel is all sharp angles and slim curves.   
He's fucking pretty.   
Dean smiles, a little loopy as he gives Cas' shoulder a kiss.   
"What're you staring at?" Cas' voice snaps him out of admiring his godly boyfriend.   
Dean tugs at Castiel's hair, carding his hands through the thick, black strands.  
"I want to read, Dean." Castiel says again and Dean simply laughs.   
"Too late." He replies, nibbling at Cas' left collarbone. He scrapes his teeth against the skin there, there's a small gasp from Castiel.   
Dean smiles, he lets his fingers trail along Castiel's spinal cord, slipping both hands into Cas' boxers.   
He kneads at the meat of Castiel's ass, cupping his cheeks and spreading them apart.   
Castiel hums against Dean's neck, head buried in the crook, breathing shallowly.   
Dean circles the rim, thumb rubbing the outer ring of muscle with a light touch.   
Cas shivers slightly, hands resting on Dean's shoulders.   
Thanks to the impeccable dryness of Castiel's hands (he insists on keeping lotion everywhere), Dean pulls one hand out, out stretching his arm and grabbing the bottle of lotion from the coffee table.   
"Dean..." Cas breathes when Dean squirts the lotion on his fingers and massaging it until it's warm.   
"Sh, I got ya, sweetheart, don't worry." Dean soothes, using his clean hand to tug Castiel's boxers off and to his knees.  
Dean makes small circular motions with the pad of his thumb against Cas' hole, lotion slicking up his skin.   
Dean slides a finger in, it goes up to his first knuckle.   
Dean moves his finger slowly, sliding it out and then in again.   
He circles again, slipping the second finger into Castiel's hole.   
There's a spurt of precome against Dean's shirt from Cas as he presses back against Dean's fingers.   
"You think you can come on my fingers?" Dean coos into Cas' ear, crooking his fingers deep within Castiel.   
There's a small whimper against his neck and Castiel slides his hands over Dean's shoulders, gripping tightly.   
Dean pumps his fingers in and out, pausing to add a third one.   
"Can't, Dean, c-can't..." Cas gasps, and Dean shakes his head, jabbing the third one against Cas' prostrate.   
Cas shakes, Dean can see his shoulder blades move.  
"We can't have that, baby boy, c'mon." Dean coaxes sweetly, fingers moving faster, pausing once and massaging his middle finger against Cas' prostrate.   
Dean's relentless, he keeps pumping them steadily.   
Castiel cries out biting down hard at Dean's collar. Dean winces, "so close, c'mon Cas, so, so close." He whispers against Cas' ear. Dean uses his other hand to tug at Castiel's hair, pulling the thick strands between his fingers. Cas' knees lock around Dean's waist.   
"Come, sweetheart. Come on." Dean whispers softly.   
Castiel's cock weeps against Dean's shirt, there's a dark spot on Dean's dark shirt.   
Dean spends a moment thrusting his fingers in hard until he can feel the small bundle of nerves and then keeps his fingers pressed hard against Cas' prostrate.   
"Dean! Ah – Jesus Christ, Dean!"   
There's a muffled cry from where Cas is still buried into Dean's neck as he comes, cock spurting against Dean's shirt.   
Dean continues, letting Cas ride his fingers until he arches back, hissing from the sensitivity.   
It's then when Dean pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on Cas' boxers.   
Castiel swats his shoulder, hand lazy as he slumps over and breathes heavily against Dean's collarbone.   
Dean smiles into Cas' hair, massaging the knobs of his spine gently.   
"I still want my book back." Comes Castiel's voice and Dean rolls his eyes.


End file.
